1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control system for jetted tubs, and more particularly, to a unitary control box and an expandable control system in which it is used for electrically connecting and controllably operating one or more function providing operating units mounted to a jetted tub during or after the installation of the basic control system to the jetted tub.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, jetted tubs, such as whirlpool baths and soaking tubs as well as spas, have been commercially accepted by the public. Jetted tubs, including spas and baths, incorporate a control system for electrically controlling a variety of jetted tub mounted components, providing for various functions. Among these function providing components, are means to heat and control water temperature; means for circulating water with or without entrained air; means to control water level in the tub or spa; means to provide white or colored light in the tub; and any additional functions which the user may desire. Generally, one or more of these functions, not furnished as original equipment at the time of installation, can only be added as separate units, but only at considerable expense to the user.
A unitized, compactly designed control system for jetted tubs, that includes a basic operational system which can be expanded to include a variety of one or more optional functions after installation, generally is not available.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a control system for a jetted tub in which one or more optional functions can be electrically connected as an integral part of its basic control system, either prior to its installation, during its installation, or after its installation, without the necessity for removal or replacement of the original control system for the jetted tub.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for a jetted tub which includes a main control circuit having at least one function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, in a control system for a jetted tub, apparatus which includes a control box having a main control circuit, and has provisions for electrically connecting thereto, at least one or more additional function providing operating units which may be operated either from the jetted tub or remote therefrom.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a control box of unitary design having a partition separating high and low voltage compartments, wherein the high voltage compartment contains power supply/distribution apparatus to be connected with at least one function-providing operating unit coupled to the jetted tub, and the low voltage compartment contains a low voltage apparatus for controlling the operation of the one or more operating units, from either the jetted tub itself or remote therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unitary control box having high and low voltage compartments, with provisions in the low voltage compartment for expanding the number of functions of the jetted tub, by (i) mounting additional function providing operating units to a jetted tub, and (ii) simply plugging into a main control circuit, one or more auxiliary control circuits, each having control circuitry for electrically controlling (i.e. operating) one or more of the additional function providing operating units coupled to the jetted tub.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control box of unitary design which includes a partition separating high and low voltage compartments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a control system for a jetted tub and apparatus therefor which is compact in design, which requires a minimum of electrical wiring, and which is cost and labor effective to install.